monster_strike_enjpfandomcom-20200213-history
Monster Strike News (6/16)
New Transcension - Prince Ribbitz Type: Balanced Sling: Bounce Ability: Water Resistance / Laser Stop Gauge: Null Gravity Barrier SS (4+12): Passes through enemies while attacking. Bump: Energy Blast Sub: DEF up Pirates of the Caribbean Collaboration Time: 6/23 12PM ~ Get Black Sharls from the Ghost Shark Dungeon to roll in a special Hatcher! Quest Time: 6/23 - 7/10 11:59am ''' '''Black Sharl Hatcher: 6/23 - 7/12 11:59pm Black Sharl Hatcher Monsters Jack Sparrow (Light 6★) Type: Balanced Sling: Bounce Ability: Mine Sweeper / Null Wind Gauge: Strike Shot Reducer SS: Increases Speed and an useful item will appear during the strike shot only. Bump: Rebound Ex Laser L Will Turner (Wood 6★) Type: Speed Sling: Pierce Ability: Null Damage Wall Gauge: Recovery S SS: Increases Speed and Strength & nullifies block. Bump: Cross Laser L Barbarossa (Dark 6★) Type: Balanced Sling: Bounce Ability: Light Resistance Gauge: Null Gravity Barrier SS: Attacks enemies on contact with a meteor shower. Bump: Giga Blast Henry (Fire 5★) & Carina (Water 5★) Extreme Descend Monster - Salazar Gold and Silver Jacks Gold and Silver Jacks have a chance of dropping from the Black Sharl Hatcher. If you max level either 1 Gold Jack or 5 Silver Jacks, players will clear missions for: * 2 Divine Sharls * 2 Dragon Gems of each Element * 5 Maxpies of each Element * 5 of each Morling X Roll More For More Prizes! Depending on the number of times the Black Sharl Hatcher has been rolled, players will receive: * 100 Million: 10 Black Sharls + 1 Stamina Can * 300 Million: 10 Black Sharls + 1 Divine Sharl * 500 Million: 10 Black Sharls + 1 Orb 12 Zodiac Race (With a Cat) There will be a real race against the 12 Zodiac animals and a cat! Cast Your Vote! You can use up to 5 Free Orbs to vote for who will be #1! People who bet for the 1st Place Animal will get 10x the Orbs they bet on. Also per each Orb used in betting, players will receive 2 Stamina Cans automatically! Time of Free Orbs: 6/23 4AM - 6/29 3:59AM (you will receive it when you login and you will only receive 5 Free Orbs once) Voting Time: 6/23 4AM - 6/29 3:59AM (you can only bet once and cannot make any changes afterwards) Notes: * You can only bet up to 5 Orbs * There are Free Orbs and Paid Orbs. When using Orbs for stamina refill, hatcher, or continues, the game will automatically use Free Orbs first. Be careful since you cannot use Paid Orbs to bet * Predicting 1st or 2nd will net you something from a prize pool worth 300 million yen. How to Vote #1: There will be a special icon once betting starts. #2: Choose the 2 animals who you will think will be 1st and 2nd as well as the number of Orbs you will bet. #3: Tap the 3 Monster Code to confirm your bet. If you take too long, the monsters will change and you will have to redo the Code. Race Details Time of Live Stream: 6/29 7PM (Link: https://abema.tv/channels/special-plus/slots/9hYgpjUbLzTdeF) Rules: *12 Zodiac Animals + 1 Cat will race in a 50m course *There will be fences in between the 13 lanes *There will be a 15 minute limit. If no Animal passes the finish line within the 15 minutes, then placing will depend on distance to the goal (nearest to farthest) Next Monster Strike News will be on Friday June 23, 2017 at 3PM JST